legendsofchima_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tajemnice królestwa
LEGO Chima:Tajemnice Królestwa to seria o bohaterach Chimy dziejąca się miedzy pierwszym a drugim sezonem. Rozdział 1 Laval, Eris i Cragger stali przy świątyni lwów i czekali na specjalnego gościa o którym mówił król Lagravis. Nagle zobaczyli z oddali pędzącego speedora i Eris od razu domyśliła się kto to jest. To był jej brat Eric. Trzy dni temu wysłał do niej list w którym napisał że odwiedzi Chimę. Był już blisko i Laval i Cragger zaczeli śię zastanawiać kto to jest. - Chyba nigdy nie powiedziałam wam o moim bracie Ericu - powiedziała Eris. - O, a ja myślałem że to twój chłopak - powiedział Laval. Ale nagle przestali rozmawiać bo do Eris przybiegł jej brat. - Eris! To ty! Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy! - Powiedział szczęśliwy Eric. - A ty musisz być Laval, Książe lwów - Eric podał Lavalowi rękę. - a ty to Cragger, książe krokodyli. Miło was poznać. Ja jestem Eric. - Eric grzecznie się ukłonił i powiedział - Chyba pójdziemy do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. - Możemy pójść do mojego pokoju - odpowiedział Laval. Kilka minut później byli w pokoju Lavala. Eric rozpoczął opowiadać o swojej podróży - podczas mojej drogi do Chimy znowu spotkałem Ekara. To taki zły orzeł który chce mieć władzę nad Chimą. Opowiem wam o nim. - Jednak przerwał bo zobaczył z daleka że na górze orłów widać dym i walczą żołnierze. Od razu wszyscy tam pobiegli. Rozdział 2 Wszyscy polecieli orłem Erica który był większy i szybszy od samolotu Eris. Kilka minut później byli na miejscu. To co zobaczyli było okropne. Cała orla góra płoneła. - Witajcie przyjaciele. Jak wam się podoba spalona góra orłów? - Powiedział tajemniczy orzeł o czarnych piórach i czerwonej skórze. - Ekar! - Krzyknął zdenerwowany Eric - Co tu robisz? - wiesz przyjacielu, to zemsta. - Powiedział spokojnie Ekar. - Niby za co? Trzeba było przestrzegać praw i nie atakować samemu świątyni lwa.- Powiedział Laval, który słyszał troche o Ekarze od swojego ojca. - Robiłem to bo chciałem żeby orły miały władzę nad Chi. Ale teraz, jak już zniszczę twojego ojca zatrzymam władzę tyko dla siebię. - Powiedział nienawistnie czarny orzeł. - Ale orły nie chciały władzy i nie zmuszały cię do ataku na świątynię. - powiedziała Eris - Drogie dziecko, Robiłem to dla orłów, ale z własnej woli. - Ekar powiedział to tak jakby Eris była głupia. Nagle rzucił się na nią ze wściekłością. Jego bronią był orlixxor o srebnym zniszczonym ostrzu. Eric zdążył ją uratować. - Nie będziesz bezkarnie krzywdził mojej siostry! - krzyknął Eric. - Widzę że dbasz o rodzinę -ekar mówił nadal spokojnym głosem. Nagle odwrócił wzrok ku Craggerowi - A ty Craggerku, czemu tak mało mówisz? - Powiem tylko że jesteś takim potworem jakim ja byłem kiedyś. - powiedział smutnym głosem Cragger. - Cóż, chyba już pójdę. Orły się ewakuowały i nie udało mi się ich spalić. - Ekar był wyraźnie wściekły że zemsta się nie udała. - Następnym razem pomyślimy o prawdziwej walce - potem odleciał tak szybko że nikt go nie zauważył. Orły zaczęły naprawiać szkody wyżądzone przez czarnego członka ich plemienia. Wszyscy bohaterowie wiedzieli że Eric przyda się im w przyszłości i zaczeli się zastanawiać jekie zniszczenia wyżądzi jeszcze Ekar by zdobyć Chimę. Rozdział 3 Wojownicy mieli się spotkać przed świątynią lwów. Cragger i Eris już tam byli i czekali na Erica i Lavala którzy mieli pójść do kamieniołomu nosorożców po Rogona, który miał z nimi obmyślać plan działania. Nie wiedzieli co teraz począć. Ekar prawie spalił wszystkie orły. Jest zdolny do wszystkiego. Zdawali sobie sprawę z tego że Rogon nie za wiele im pomoże, ale był bardzo silny, a to mogło im się przydać. Eris nie bardzo chciała go widzieć, ponieważ ciągle pamięta ten dzień, w którym Rogon dał się przekupić za skały i zaatakował Lavala. Cragger wiedział o tym i robiło mu się smutno. - To moja wina.- Powiedział nagle Cragger - Gdybym nie dał mu skał, to nic by się nie wydarzyło. - Nie obwiniaj się - odpowiedziała Eris. - I tak już mu odpuściłam. - Długo nie wracają. Może powinniśmy ich poszukać.- Odparł Cragger. Eris nic nie odpowiedziała i poszła za Craggerem. Obaj podejrzewali że to sprawka Ekara. Słyszeli też że zwerbował dwóch członków wygnanego dawno temu Plemienia Ropuch. Mieli na imię Toadus i Torix. Toadus był królem ropuch, a Torix jego doradcą i dowódcą armii. W swoim plemieniu tylko oni dwaj widzeli i rozmawiali z Ekarem. Reszta ropuch może dostawać rozkazy od króla i dowódcy, ponieważ Ekar uważa że tylko oni wystarczająco znają swoje plemię by nim rządzić. On wydaje polecenia tylko tej dwójce i innym nie znanym do tej pory jego sojusznikom. - Na pewno coś im się stało.- Powiedział Cragger, ale przerwał, bo się zapadł pod ziemię. Wstał i zobaczył że Eris leży obok niego. Był pod ziemią w pustym pomieszczeniu o drewnianej podłodze i ścianach. Sufit także był z drewna, ale deski był tak niedokładnie do siebię przybite że widać był miedzy nimi trochę ziemi. Przy jednym z rogów znajdowały się małe schody prowadzące w dół. - Nic ci nie jest, Cragger? - Eris otrząsneła się i wstała - Tu jest jakaś książka - Wzieła zakurzoną, starą książkę pt.'' Tajemnice Królestwa.'' - To książka która opisuje sekrety i zapomniane legendy Chimy. Została napisana przez Evina. Zmarł kilka dni przed atakiem jego brata na Swiątynię Chi. - Może nam się przydać - Cragger widocznie bardzo się zainteresował tym przedmiotem. Nagle z książki wypadło stare zdjęcie przedstawiające Evina. - Przecież Evin był bratem Ekara. Skoro ta książka tu jest to musi być podziemie Ekara, On tu mieszka. - Eris spojrzała na schody prowadzące w dół - Musimy zejść w dół i zobaczyć co tu się dzieje. Może nasi przyjaciele też tu są. Wcale się nie pomyliła. Następne pomieszczenie wyglądało podobnie, jednak tam była tylko wielka Marmurowa kolumna do której byli przywiązani sznurem Laval, Rogon i Eric. Obok nich stały dwie ropuchy. - Jak myślisz Torix, czy to są ci Eris i Cragger? - Powiedział z uśmiechem brązowo - złoty w kolorze skóry król Toadus trzymający złotą kosę. Zachowywał się trochę dziwnie. - Na pewno oni. Ja się nimi zajmę królu. Mistrz Ekar napewno nas wynagrodzi - Odparł Torix. on jednak zachowywał się spokojnie. jedynie okrutny i szyderczy uśmieszek malował mu się na twarzy. w odróżnieniu do Toadusa był ciemno zielony z niektórymi szarymi częściami ciała. Trzymał w rękach dwa złote sztylety. - Są nasiąknięte jadem. jedno draśnięcie, a będziecie się czołgać z bólu i krzyczeć. - dodał Nagle zaatakował Craggera. Trzej wojownicy przywiązani do wielkiej kolumny próbowali się wydostać. Nagle podbiegła do nich Eris i próbowała przeciąć sznur. - Eris! - krzyknął Laval, który zauważył że Toadus próbuje ją zaatakować. Prawie ją skrzywdził, ale ostrzeżona Eris odparła jego atak. Zaczeła go męczyć kilkoma szybkimi ciosami i na koniec tak mocno uderzyła w jego kosę że siła ataku ogłuszyła Toadusa na tak długo by pomóc Lavalowi, Rogonowi i i jej bratu. Gdy ich uwolniła zobaczyła że Cragger pokonał Torixa. Zauważyli także że w pomieszczeniu są drzwi. Niestety były zamknięte. jednak obok nich były drugie. gdy tam weszli zobaczyli Ekara stojącego w małym pomieszczeniu w którym był mały komin zniszczone łóżko i coś podobnego do wielkiego gniazda które prawdopodobnie było czymś w rodzaju siedzenia. - a więc pokonaliście moich przyjaciół - powiedział Ekar. - Ty tak żyjesz? Myślałem że masz troche więcej miejsca dla siebie - odparł Eric - Tak, to mój dom. wszyscy tu żyjemy, a jest nas więcej niż trzech. Cóż ropuchy zaraz się obudzą. - mówił Ekar - nie muszę się o nie martwić. - Gdzie twoje poczucie humoru, które miałeś podczas palenia zamku orłów - odpowiedział Laval - cóż, weźcie książkę którą znalazła Eris, ale oddajcie mi zdjęcie brata - powiedział, a Eris oddała mu zdjęcie. - nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.- mówił zdenerwowany Laval - Chce być poważny do kiedy nie skończę budować mojej kryjówki. jest jeszcze niegotowa. Boję się że się zapadnie.jak ją skończe nie będę taki poważny. - powiedział Ekar - Ja ci mogę to rozwalić, brzydki orle - Krzyknął Rogon - Rogon, nie! - Odparł stanowczo Eric - Mówiłeś że będziesz z nami walczył, Ekarze. - Zrobie to kiedy indziej. - Powiedział Ekar a koło niego stali teraz nadal zmęczeni po walce Toadus i Torix. - A teraz wynoście się stąd! Torix pokaże wam wyjście. - Torix zabrał ich do wyjścia. - Zrobiło im się smutno gdy zobaczyli gdzie śpisz- szepnął Toadus. - Cóż, nie wiedzieli że to nie jest moja kryjówka. to tylko stara nora dla lisów. Jeszcze kiedyś tu żyły, ale wygineły. Też na początku mogłem się zgubić pod ziemią. - Śmiał się Ekar - Łatwo dali się nabrać. Bohaterowie wdychali teraz świeże powietrze a Eris oglądała książkę. - To jest tylko nora dla lisów. Gdy jeszcze żyły, chowały się tu przed niebezpieczeństwami. Opis książki pasuje do tego miejsca. - Mówiła - Było jeszcze jedno podziemne miejsce, ale wyglądało bardziej jak pałac. On nas zwabił do tej nory i mówił że to jego dom, a on będzie się ukrywał w tamtej kryjówce. - Będziemy gotowi a wszystko, nieważne skąd zaatakuje - Odpowiedział Cragger. Wiedzieli że ma więcej sojuszników, ale wiedzieli też że oni mogą mieć nowych przyjaciół w tej niebezpiecznej walce. Rozdział 4 Był wczesny ranek. Wesoły teraz Eric spacerował sobie po targowisku. - Witaj Razar! - krzyknął zbliżając się do straganu Razara. - Witaj przyjacielu. Chcesz coś kupić? - odpowiedział kruk. - Nic. Wiesz coś o nowym przyjacielu Rogona, Ricksie? - spytał się kruka. - Bardzo mądry nosorożec. Nie taki głupi jak reszta - Odparł - ale coś knuje. Widziałem go z Toadusem - Co? - zdziwił się Eric - a i jeszcze jedno. Powiedz Furtiemu że podobno lisy znajdują się w Lesie snu - Czym? i poza tym, to lisy gdzieś tu są? Słyszałem że są i nawet widziałem tak samo Furty ale nie pamiętam kiedy... Ten cały Ekar czytał w książce brata że ich nie ma, ale sam Evin w końcu napisał że są ale w najdalszych zakątkach Chimy. - podobno są. A może powiemy to Furtiemu i pójdziemy do lasu? - Spytał się Eric - Możemy. A kupisz coś u mnie? - odpowiedział Razar - Może Ricks wie gdzie jest ten las? - Pewnie wie, ale musimy na niego uważać - powiedział Eric Oni jednak nie wiedzieli że Ricks ich podsłuchiwał. Poszedł do prawdziwej kryjówki Ekara. Była ona wygodna i dosyć przytulna. Zastał w niej Torixa. - Mam wieści. Eric z Razarem i tym lisem wejdą do lasu snów w poszukiwaniu lisów - powiedział - Swietnie - Ropucha się bardzo ucieszyła - ty ich załatwisz? - Tak, zaprowadzę ich do lasu. Potem spróbuję ich uśpić. Jeśli się nie uda rozwalę ich. - odpowiedział Eric i Razar już dawno powiedzieli Furtiemu o lesie i teraz szukali Ricksa który powie im gdzie jest las. - Witam was - powiedział z nienacka Ricks - czyżby się panowie gdzieś wybierali? - do lasu snów. znasz drogę? - spytał się Furtivo który bardzo się cieszył że może zobaczyć swoich pobratymców - Tak, zaprowadzę was- Powiedział i z uśmiechem na twarzy zaprowadził tam ich - Uważajcie na fioletowe kwiaty których pyek lata w około. Jak będzie te pyłki wdychać to zaśniecie i się już nie obudzicie - Zaraz, zaraz. O tym było w Tajemnicach królestwa. - odpowiedział Eric. Byli już w lesie. Było to piękne miejsce w którym były wielkie drzewa a Pomarańczowa barwa panowała w tym lesie. Widać było też fioletowe kwiaty których pyłek usypia. - Wiecie co? - zaczął Ricks - pora na śmierć. - co? - powiedział Furty - idioci! Jestem członkiem czarnego pióra. Grupy sprzymierzeńców Ekara - krzyknął - Wybaczcie że teraz, ale... nie skończył ponieważ podczas jego przemowy furty wspiął się na drzewo i przeciął sztyletem gruby konar który spadł na Ricksa. Przygnieciony Ricks nie mógł się ruszyć a bohaterowie uciekli. Szli teraz w milczeniu. Nagle Razar zobaczył lisi ogon. - Tam! - powiedział - szybko!! - odpowiedział Furty znaleźli tam lisy ale nie takie jakby chcieli. Były to zwykłe lisy które nie napiły się chi. - ciekawe... Aż tyle lisów nie napiło się chi. To dziwne - mówił Eric - No ale Furty, możesz dać im chi. - nie chcę. cóż ta podróż za szybko się skończyła. Pochodźmy jeszcze trochę o tym lesie. - odpowiedział I chodzili tak po lesie. Skakali po drzewach i biegali. Widzieli po drodzę ciała niesczęsnych zwierząt które powąchały te piękne, fioletowe kwiaty. NIE UCIEKNIECIE MI!! - usłyszeli ryk Ricksa który wydostał się z pułapki. jednak szybko wyszli z lasu a Ricks który ich gonił zgubił ich trop. Była już noc a trzej bohaterowie śmiali się i mówili o tym że kiedyś do tego pięknego miejsca wrócą. - Eric!! - Rozległ się nagle głos Eris. Obok niej stał Laval. - gdzie żeś ty był?! - W lesie snów siostrzyczko i ten Ricks jest członkiem czarnego pióra, tej grupy Ekara - Odpowiedział Eris była zdenerwowana na Brata ale cieszyła się że miał fajny dzień ponieważ ona bardzo się z Lavalem nudziła. Rozdział 5 Był słoneczny dzień, wszyscy szykowali się na wielkie wydarzenie jakim był bal w Chimie. Zwłaszcza Eric i Razar, którzy zostali wybrani do robienia dekoracji. - Nienawidzę tego balu! - Krzyczał do Razara Eric, gdy spacerowali po targu - Pewnie jak zwykle nie wypali - Zwłaszcza jeśli nie ma Chi, czarne chmury latają i wszystko się wali - Dodał Razar - Ale nie, król musi przestrzegać tej swojej tradycji - Dobra, lepiej już wracajmy do świątyni i zajmijmy się robotą. W międzyczasie Laval i Eris schodzili po schodach światyni i mijali Erica i Razara. - No więc... co robimy? - Zaczął Laval - Chodźmy do lasu albo gdziekolwiek. - odpowiedziała Eris - Może tam - Laval wskazał na plątaninę żywopłotów - nigdy tam nie byliśmy - Bo to zakazane miejsce! - Powstrzymała Lavala Eris - Twój ojciec przecież mówił, że tam jest niebezpiecznie, poza tym... Ale nie zdążyła skończyć, ponieważ Laval już tam biegł. udało jej się go dogonić przed wejściem do labiryntu. Eris przeczytała fragment Tajemnic Królestwa, ''który przykuł jej uwagę: ''Labirynt Złudzeń '' Ten labirynt z żywopłotów to nie jest zwykły labirynt'' Pokazuje osobom które tam są ich najczarniejsze myśli, co najgorsze jeśli jest tam więcej niż jedna osoba, jedna osoba może zobaczyć koszmary i iluzje które widzi druga osoba '' ''Tak, najczarniejsze koszmary i sekrety może zobaczyć druga osoba. Te iluzje to tak naprawdę duchy przybierające różne kształty. Dalej nie czytała. Laval szedł dalej. W końcu go zgubiła... - Wiem chłopcy, że to ciężka robota, ale musimy to robić - W międzyczasie Lagravis rozmawiał z Ericiem i Razarem męczyli się wystrojem sali tronowej. - Królu, zakryjemy jakimś kamieniem Wielkie Jezioro? - spytał się Eric - wiem, że nie ma w nim Chi, ale jak ktoś wpadnie do środka to będzie źle - Tak, jest gdzieś w starej piwnicy jakiś wielki kamień. Król poszedł, a oni zajęli się robotą - Laval, gdzie jesteś?! - krzyczała Eris, mogłaby użyć skrzydeł i zobaczyć z góry, jednak miejsce było zbyt zamglone by coś zobaczyć. Widziała straszne rzeczy. Wojnę w Chimie, zniewolenie i Chaos. Nagle, jakby duchy coś odpędziło. Zobaczyła orła z błękitnym upierzeniem, jakie mją niektórzy żołnierze orłów. Miał czerwoną zbroję i złoty miecz. - Pora uciekać - powiedział Rozdział 6 Już wkrótcę... Kontynuacja przygody Kategoria:Kroltok770 Kategoria:Opowieści